


Shuann One shots

by PalaceOfAnn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalaceOfAnn/pseuds/PalaceOfAnn
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of shuann
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 6





	Shuann One shots

Ann rushed to the hospital, she couldn’t help herself from worrying, she needed to see him. As she entered the hospital she ran to Rens room. There he was, laying on the bed. How could it have come to this? Why did she let this happen?  
Well, it all started in the metaverse. Panther was fine, just fine. She couldn’t be stopped! She took down everything infront of her, she was unstoppable. Until one enemy came along. Null to fire moves. That’s fine, her gun...was out of bullets. And as the enemy charged up and went to attack she guarded herself. But a concerned Joker wouldn’t let that happen. Right as it was about to attack Joker pushed her out of the way. “Huh..?” Ann said confused. She looked behind her and watched as Joker fell to the ground. She threw her mask off and went over to him. “Ren! Ren! Can you hear me!?” Ann said through tears. He didn’t respond. And with that the mementos run came to an end as Ren was rushed to the hospital. Ann went home to change and rushed straight to the hospital. Rens eyes slowly opened as he saw Ann standing in tears. “Ann...?” Ren asked. Ann took his hand. She couldn’t bare to see this. The guy she loves, in a hospital bed because of her! “You...you can’t die!” Ann cried out. Seeing Ann cry didn’t help the pain. He knew he did the right thing, but seeing the girl he loves cry...he questioned if it was worth it. What was he saying?! He loves her! He cant let her be hurt! “I’ll...agh...I’ll be fine” Ren managed to let out. Ann knew he didn’t mean it, she knew this could be it for them. 

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

the only sound in the room was that heart monitor. The only thing giving Ann hope. “P-please...I have so much to tell you!” Ann said through tears. “Like what...? Say it now...” Ren said in a weakened tone. Ann knew she had to tell him how she felt. How she loved him since they met, how she loathed to be without him. She didn’t have enough time to tell him everything. She didn’t know what to do, she was panicking. “Ren...where do I begin...?” Ann questioned. 

**Beep. Beep.** **Beep.**

The heart monitored still rang. It felt like time stopped. They both knew that it was now or never. “Ren I’ve always loved you!” Ann cried out. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for ages! But now it’s too late isn’t it?!” Ann couldn’t control herself anymore. “Why’d you protect me Ren!? Why!? I put you in danger...it should’ve been me...” Ann said. Ren took her hand. “Because I love you, and I couldn’t help myself, I had to protect you!” Ren told her. Ann was shocked. Him!? Loving her!?   
  


**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

“You mean it...?” Ann questioned. “I do” ren responded. Ann leaned over and put her lips on his, and Ren did the same. Both in tears, both loving the other. They love each other, and they could be together forever right..?

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Rens pain got worse, they both knew that. And as Ann proceeded to plead and beg, she knew it was useless.

**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.**

Ann stares at his lifeless eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she stood by, unable to move.   
Ann never loved again. She never got over him. He was and is her soulmate, even in the afterlife.


End file.
